


grocery shopping

by tyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Post, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One Shot, Religion, angst?? kinda not really, gay in denial, i forgot josh's moms name help, im actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjo/pseuds/tyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello yes first post. im trash and this is trash. BUT its kinda cute and you should read it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	grocery shopping

It was 9:30 in the morning on a Sunday in the smallest grocery shop in town. Tyler didn't expect to see anyone. He certainly didn't expect to see someone incredibly attractive.  
Most of all, he didn't expect this someone to be a boy.

\----

Tyler hated grocery shopping. He hated having to hunt the entire building for items on this dumb list his parents had given him. He hated being so socially inept that he couldn't even ask where something was. His parents thought grocery shopping would help his social life. Tyler didn't understand their logic. If anything, he thought it made his social life worse. It didn't look very good for a 16 year old kid to be buying stuff that parents were supposed to buy. Tyler got a lot of strange looks. His reputation was bad enough. He was the classic school loner. He had no friends. His own siblings ignored him in school. Tyler knew it was just for the sake of their reputation. High school was hard for Tyler.  


While his thoughts raced, Tyler had managed to get most of the things on the list. There was only bobby pins for his mom and some kind of product for his sister's hair. She claimed it made her hair look nice. Tyler never noticed much of a difference, if he was being honest. 

The hair aisle seemed to be nowhere to be found. Tyler was impatient and wanted to get home before people showed up. He thought about erasing the two items on the list or just saying they were out of stock, but before he could do anything, he noticed a sign for beauty and cosmetics. Surely the hair products were to be found there.  


He did find the hair aisle and to his dismay, it was not empty. This feeling of dissapointment was short-lived once Tyler got a good look at the person. They were attractive. He was attractive. The guy had a curly mohawk, dyed a bright red. He was focused on a few boxes of hair dye on the shelf, his eyebrows drawn in slight thought. He was wearing a simple, light button down and in his hands he held a snapback hat. _And oh wow, is that a nose piercing?_

Tyler shook his head frantically. These feelings are sinful, wrong, disgusting. Trying to distract himself, he glanced at his list and tried to spot the bobby pins his mom wanted. Oh no. Of course they were located right next to the boy. His cart was blocking the pins. Tyler began deciding between getting out of there as fast as possible, or grabbing the hair accessory. That included human interaction. 

However, before Tyler could make a final decision, the boy noticed him.

"Can I help you?" To Tyler's relief, his voice was gentle and kind.

"Oh, um, I need to get bobby pins, and your cart seems to be- uh, blocking it." Tyler could feel his cheeks becoming hot. 

The guy laughed. He laughed. Tyler was confused and it was written clearly across his face.

"I'll move my cart if you tell me which colour would suit me better." Was he- challenging? It sure sounded like it. This boy had Tyler extremely curious.

Tyler let out an impatient huff and hunkered down farther from the redhead than necessary.

"So, my roots are coming in," He guestured vaguely to his hair, "should I redye what I have now, go to green, or this pastel blue?" He used his hands a lot when he spoke.

Tyler hummed thoughtfully. He wished he could take it back. He hated the noise. 

"I think you should redye the red." He wanted to mention that it looked nice on him but he stopped himself. _You're straight. You're straight._

"Are you, now?" The boy was looking at him, eyebrow quirked and a smirk practically glued onto his lips.

Tyler's face went crimson. _Oh, god, I said that out loud didn't I. Frick I gotta get out of here_. 

He handed Tyler a pack of bobby pins, a weak but very effective smile on his face, his expression still quite amused. He turned his attention back to the boxes after mumbling a "thank you". Tyler stood before his thoughts traveled further down that sinful road. He dropped the package in his cart and all but bolted to the checkout. His sister's hair product could wait, Tyler wanted out immediately.

This was wrong. He had liked girls before. _Have I?_ He isn't sure if he's liked anyone before. This isn't right. Tyler is straight. The boy he met is straight. Everyone is straight. Gay people go to hell. Gay people are bad. Tyler isn't bad. Tyler is good. Tyler will go to heaven. Right?

His thoughts were cut off by a tired, grumpy clerk who asked Tyler how he wanted to pay. Broken out of his daze, Tyler got his wallet out and handed the cashier a 50$ bill. He received more change that what he thought he should have gotten, and as he collected his bags he could have sworn the clerk was a master at packing because there weren't nearly as many bags as he had expected. He started walking away, but the cashier called after him, holding out a wallet.

"Sir, you left this in your cart." 

Tyler was too lost in thought to notice that the wallet wasn't his and shoved it in his empty pocket. He made his way to his old, beaten up car. It took four tries, but it started up. After a while of driving, he reached in the bags in search of the drink he bought.

_Frick._

These weren't his groceries.

Tyler wheeled the car around. He was probably breaking the law. Angry drivers honked at Tyler, who waved appologetically. He sped back to the grocery store. Now he was definitely breaking the law. He shifted his weight to get access to his pocket. He flipped it open, searching for a drivers licence. He found one and- yep- it was the redhead's. The picture looked old. Tyler almost giggled at his badly straightened, brown hair, but bit it back guiltily. _I frickin' stole his wallet and now I'm laughing at his picture. Wow I'm awful._

He screeched to a stop in front of the store. Relief flooded his blood when he saw the guy he just accidentally robbed standing by the store, leaning against the wall. Tyler's relief was replaced with anxiety when he saw that he was having a heated phone call.

Awkwardly, Tyler stepped out of the car. He waved nervously, dangling the wallet with an outstretched arm as if the wallet was a ticking bomb.

" _Oh-_ Mom, I have to call you back." His thumb hit the screen, ending the call. He dropped his arm to his side.

"I-I- I'm so sorry. Oh my god, this was an accident. I'm such a failed human being I didn't even realize that I took your cart. I'm so sorry. I was thinking too intensely." Tyler scrubbed at the back of his head with his nails harshly.

The boy snatched up his wallet quickly. "Well, uh, thanks. For bringing it back." 

"Oh, uh, I've got your groceries in my car. Uh, hold on." Tyler turned back to his car and gathered the bags. He handed them to the redhead.

"So, do you want me to pay you for these?" 

"Oh, god, no. I'm so stupid, uh, it's fine." 

He cleared his throat. "Well, thank you very much- uh-"

"Tyler. Tyler Joseph." _Why did I say my last name? That's not what people say._

He eyed him curiously, a hint of suspicion in his gaze. "I'm Josh. Josh Dun."

"Cute name." Tyler's voice was a tiny, tiny whisper and he half coughed half choked right after he realized what was said. "Frick, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Josh laughed. He outstretched his hand towards Tyler, who went in for the handshake. But instead of shaking his hand, Josh flipped it so that Tyler's palm faced up and he scribbled a 10 digit number on it with a pen that was pulled from within his pocket.

"Oh." Tyler breathed. _No one has given me their number before._

"Text me, Tyler Joseph!" Josh called as he walked away, leaving Tyler dumbstruck.

_Whoa._

**Author's Note:**

> trash!!!!!  
> thanks for reading ily


End file.
